Much too long
by ruthie-camden-Brewer
Summary: After troy leaves gabriella for sharpay at a graduation she leaves for benalillo, NM. Five years later gabriella and troy are getting ready for their high school reunion. will they rekindle their relationship or will they go on with their normal lives. Tr
1. Thinking

Chapter 1

Thinking

"Manny, what do think about this one?" Gabriella said to her friend Manny who was looking at some pretty cocktail dresses. Gabriella held up a blue, sparkly, strapless, mini-skirtish dress. "It looks great. Hey, can I look for one for me? Remember the little person who is going to your high school reunion with you!" "Yes but only if you stop being so dramatic!" "Yay. I have the perfect dress!" Manny pulled out a white slinky dress that was fabulous. "I wonder if Troy Bolton will be there! I waited for so long to see him. I can't wait!" Gabriella said reminiscing about the time that they sang together at the resort. "Hey didn't he kiss that Sharpay girl at the grad party?" Manny asked in confusion. "Ya, but once I ask him out, I'm sure he'll apologize. Besides it's not like him and Sharpay are going out!" They paid for the dresses and left the store

* * *

"Dude, I can't wait for this reunion!" Troy said looking through his closet. "Me neither. Troy you've been waiting for 4 years to see Gabi. Do you think she'll forgive you for kissing Sharpay?" Chad asked Troy as he helped him look for a nice outfit for the reunion. "I think as soon as I ask her out again she'll forgive me. Do you think that she's dating someone?" "I don't know, dude. Let's hope that she doesn't show up with another guy." Troy also reminisced about the time they sang together at the resort. "Let's hope not." Troy whispered to himself. He took out the clothes that he wore at the resort and shut his closet doors.

**This is my first fanfic. sorry its so short! R&R!**


	2. The reunion

Much 2 long pt 2

Chapter 2

The Reunion

"O my god! It's so beautiful!" Gabriella said trying to contain herself. She stared at huge banner that hung from on side of the gym to the next. It read "Welcome Class Of '05" "Ya what a riot!" Manny said sarcastically. "Shut up! Besides were here early. You'll get to meet Chad and Taylor Danforth." Gabi turned around to see the love of her life standing right across from her. "Gabs, is that you?" "You look the same as you did the first time I saw you! Literally!" "I knew you'd remember!" Troy said as Gabriella ran to him. He extended his arms and caught her in them. He spun her around. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away. "It's been a long time." Gabi said to Troy letting her feet touch the ground. "Yep. 5 whole years!"

Outside

"So... How has life been going? Any boyfriends?" Troy asked hoping she'd say no. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, not really into relationships these days. So what about you? Any Girlfriends?" Gabi said also hoping that Troy would say no. "No girls right now. Just waiting for the right one ya know!" "Oh and when will you know who that is!" "When you go out with me." Gabi couldn't believe what she just heard. "Okay!" "Then tomorrow at 8:00." "8! I'm not gonna-" Gabriella tried to say when she was cut off by Manny. "She will absolutely be there!" Gabriella pulled Manny to the side. "Are you out of your freaking mind, Manny! We're leaving tomorrow at 5 AM! How am I going to see him at 8 PM!" Gabriella said frantically. "Don't worry about that! You have nothing to worry about." Manny said pushing Gabriella back to Troy. "8:00 it is! So where are we going to go to?" "I can't do that" Troy said walking backwards in front of Gabriella. "Why not?" Gabriella said asking with Troy's only weakness, The Gabriella eyes. "I can't tell you! I wish I could but I can't" Troy said looking at Gabi. "AWWW! Okay fine. I guess I can wait!" "And plus it's a surprise!" "I love surprises!" Gabriella said flirting with him as much as she could. "I know." He leaned in to kiss her. She decided to take a chance and leaned in to kiss him too. They were so close, when Taylor and Chad got there. They pulled apart and looked at them in annoyance. "Ummm, Gabi Oh my god I cant believe how much you've changed!" Taylor said trying to cover-up how she just ruined the perfect moment. "Ya and look at you! You're Pregnant… Again!" Gabi said looking at the little girl holding Taylor's thumb in a white dress with ruffles. "Ya I know. Oh hey this is my daughter Katherine. Katherine say hi to Aunty Gabriella." Taylor said looking down at her three year old daughter. "Hi aunty Gabiella." She said stumbling over her word as she said face in her moms hand with shyness. "Ya she's pretty shy," Taylor said looking down at her daughter with and adoring smile, Katherine smiling back then smiling at her daddy (Chad). "So what is the gender of the baby?" Gabi and Troy asked. "I think you mean _babies_!" Taylor said looking down at her stomach. "Oh my god! Twins! Oh what are you gonna name them?" "Andrew and Caiden! They're whole names are Andrew Ryan Danforth and Caiden Matthew Danforth!" "Wow! So what's Katherine's full name?" "Katherine Michelle Danforth." Taylor said looking down at her daughter again." "My daughters name would be Melanie Lynn Montez." "Or Bolton?" Taylor whispered to Gabriella. "Either one works!" Gabriella whispered back. They got back to the normal conversation about what they've done in the past five years. "Momma," Katherine said tugging on Taylor's dress. "What baby?" She said looking down at Katherine. "I tirsty and hungy." "Ok. Hey we're gonna head inside. It was great seeing you again. We'll see you inside." They walked inside the auditorium. "Hey we should go in there too" She was cut off as Troy grabbed her hand, pulled her back to him and kissed her. Gabriella opened her eyes like 2 minutes after the kiss. They held hands while walking towards the auditorium. "You know what this doesn't feel right Troy. You left me for Sharpay and it still hurts. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabi let go of Troy's hand and silently cried as she walked into the auditorium alone just like she walked out five years ago.


	3. Getting ready for the date! PT1

Getting ready for the big date! Pt1

Gabriella put on a red floor-length halter dress that she had bought earlier at the mall. She also took the curlers out of her hair and put them on the counter in the bathroom. After she had gotten done taking them all out she carefully put her hair in a bun leaving some curls to hang out. She went to the CD player Manny had brought, took out the CD her niece Shelbi had made for her and put it in. There was a letter from Shelbi that Gabi never got to read. She opened it and read:

Gabs,

Hey, mom said for you to call her and tell her how the reunion went. And hope you like the songs! Love you!

Shelbi

Gabi pressed play and the beginning of "Yo" came on. This was Troy's song to her. It kind of made her cry. 'I have things to think about like moving here, Restarting my relationship with Troy and if I don't move back I can't deal with a long distance relationship, plus do I really want to move back to the place where the best boyfriend I've ever had dumped me for one of my "so called" best friends.'

Flashback 

"_Troy…what are you doing?" Gabi said trying to hold back tears as she watched her boyfriend kiss Sharpay Evans._

"_Gabriella, we need to talk." Troy said looking down at his feet._

"_No we don't! I've already seen all I need to! Your going to break up with me for miss wannabe actress!" Gabriella said crying uncontrollably while still seeming tough._

"_Excuse me! I am not a wannabe! I can act!" Sharpay said standing up to Gabi and clearly she was shorter than her so Sharpay sat back down._

"_Don't insult my, my….Girlfriend." Troy said trying to get the girlfriend part out. Gabi knew that he didn't want to say Sharpay was his girlfriend, she could see it his eyes._

"_Bye Troy." Gabriella said crying as she walked out of the gym door._

_End of flashback_

'Well Troy's going to be here in 15 minutes. Might as well just listen to my cd.' Gabi kept on thinking back on that moment.


	4. Getting ready for the date pt2

At Troy's House

Troy waited for 8:00 to com around. There was only 20 minutes left until his big date with Gabriella. It had been such a long time since he had been out on a date with Gabi. Almost Five years. He didn't have much to do so he decided to put on the song Yo by Chris Brown. That was one of their many, many songs. There was Yo, Mandy, Start of something new, breaking Free, Baby its you, bless the broken road, and 6 minutes. It brought back great memories.

_Flashback_

_(Bless the broken road was playing in the background"_

"_Gabi?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_This song is for you ya know."_

"_Oh really because this song is for you!"_

_The both laughed._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too!"_

_They kissed._

_End of Flashback_

'Ten minutes.' He thought as he turned off the CD player. He loved her so much and he didn't know if she was still upset. He hated to see her upset.

'Well its time!' He thought as he walked out of his door and locked it.

**Sorry This one was so short! I didnt have alot of time to write and i wanted to update asap. I'll write more next time! and thanx 4 the reviews.**

**from, Shelbi**


	5. Nightmares and fun

Chapter 5

Gabi was sitting on couch of her hotel suite. Troy was late.

'What if he stood me up? No he probably got lost. What if him and Sharpay are joking about this right now? No he wouldn't do that to you, not again.' She thought as the doorbell rang.

She got up to answer the door.

"Hey Troy!" Gabi said hugging

"Get off me!" He said pushing her away.

"What the matter with…" She said being cut-off by the blonde in which she hated.

"Get off of my boyfriend, geek!" Sharpay said hugging Troy.

"No…" She said.

She screamed and someone jumped back.

"Gabi are you ok?" Troy said hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said hugging back.

"Have a bad dream?" Troy said looking at Gabriella

"Yes." Gabriella said looking down.

"What was it about?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you rang the doorbell and I answered it and hugged you but you pushed me away. Then Sharpay came out of nowhere and said "get off of my boyfriend and then I woke up."

"You know I would never in a million years do that to you!" Troy said kissing her forehead.

"I know, but you did it before." She said nearly crying.

"Do you honestly think I'd do that again?" He said giving her the Troy eyes.

"No." She said faintly smiling.

"Okay. Now let's go to dinner." Troy said pulling her up and grabbing her purse and handed it to her.

"Wait!" Gabi said stopping Troy.

"What?" Troy said annoyingly.

She kissed him and ran to his truck

"I'm glad I waited and how could she run in heels? Oh well!" He said to himself as he ran after Gabriella.

"I love the Truck!" Gabriella said excitedly

"You act like you've never been in a truck before!"

"I haven't, at least not in a while. I got used to BMW's and Stratus's."

"Oh. Well I _attempted_ to cook dinner for you, so you'll have to bear with me through my cooking!" Troy said emphasizing attempted.

"I'm sure it's not that bad!" Gabi said looking at him. She pulled out a CD from her purse and put it in. The song ridin by Chamillionaire came on.

"They see me rollin

They Hatin

Patrollin

They tryin catch me ridin dirty

Tryin catch me ridin dirty

Tryin catch me ridin dirty

My music's so loud

Its swangin

Hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty

Tryin catch me ridin dirty

Tryin catch me ridin dirty

Tryin catch me ridin dirty"

"Whoa, you listen to chamillionaire?" Troy said in disbelief.

"What, Is it so hard to believe that I listen to rap?"

"Kind of," He said earning himself a playful punch on the arm, "Owwwwwwww!"

Gabriella just giggled. The song ended. The Gimme that Remix by Chris Brown came on.

"Oh My Gosh! I love this song!" Gabriella squealed as she turned it up.

"I like this song too!" Troy said as they sang to it

"Momma you maybe

Three years older but you hot

Gimme that

You be talkin like you like what I got

Gimme that

I know you like it how I like lean in the 'lac

You can be in the back sayin Gimme, Gimme"

"Hey we're here." Troy said pulling up to the side of the house. It was two story white house with an attic.

"Wow. Troy this is beautiful!" Gabriella said in amazement. They walked up the steps and Troy pulled out his keys. Suddenly they heard glass break two dogs barking and a cat meowing.

"You have pets?" Gabi said

"Yep. Sassy, Shadow, and Chance." He said trying out each of the thousand keys on key chain.

"Hey aren't those the names from homeward bound?" Gabriella asked confusingly.

"Hey, you gotta love those animals! Just not mine!" Troy said finally opening the door.

"Oh and why not?" She asked as Troy opened the door. The dogs were covered in steak sauce and the cat had ranch dressing and lettuce on her.

"That's why." He said picking up Sassy and wiping the ranch off her nose. All of the sudden he put some on Gabi's nose. She took some steak sauce off of Chance and put it in his hair. They started a food fight.

Im sorry it took so long to update. Ill keep updating!

Shelbzz


End file.
